Endangered Love (remake)
Cast * Archibald Asparagus as Don Quixote as Larry the Cucumber * Ma Grape as Sarah as Barbara Manatee * Pa Grape as Abraham as Bill Manatee * Mr. Lunt as Poncho as Bob the Tomato Lyrics Narrator: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Don Quixote, the part of the show where Don Quixote comes out and sings a silly song. We join Don Quixote as he follows the tragic saga of Sarah Grape in the day time drama, "Endangered Love". Don Quixote: Sarah Grape! Backup Singers: Sarah Grape, Sarah Grape. Don Quixote: You are the one for me! Backup Singers: One for me, one for me. Don Quixote: Sent from up above! Backup Singers: Up above, up above. Don Quixote: You are the one I love! Backup Singers: Sarah, oh, Sarah. Abraham: Please don't cry, Sarah! You're a nice Grape. You've been so good to me. But I must go into the world and do noble things for the good of all. And you can't come because you don't speak french! Au revoir. Sarah: But if you leave, Abe, Who will take me to the ball? Who's going to take me to the ball, Abe? I have a new dress and shoes and new Grape lipstick! Who will take me to the ball? Don Quixote: I'll take you to the ball, Sarah Grape! Sarah: Please don't go! Abraham: I must! Sarah: Don't go! Abraham: I must! Sarah: Don't! Abraham: Must! Sarah: Don't, don't! Abraham: Must, must! Don Quixote: Sarah Grape! Backup Singers: Sarah Grape, Sarah Grape. Don Quixote: You are the one for me! Backup Singers: One for me, one for me. Don Quixote: Sent from up above! Backup Singers: Grape from heaven. Don Quixote: You are the one I love! Sarah Grape! Backup Singers: Sarah Grape, Sarah Grape. Don Quixote: I'll be your mon ami! Backup Singers: Mon ami, mom ami. Don Quixote: I'll take you to the ball! Backup Singers: To the ball, to the ball. Don Quixote: I hope you're not too tall! Backup Singers: You might have trouble dancing. Sarah: Abraham! I've learned french! Abraham: You have? Sarah: Mai oui! Je sui Grape. See? Abraham: Oui, oui! Mon ami! I always knew you could! I really hoped you would! Now can we go into the world and do noble things for the good of all? Sarah: Yes! But first, Abe. Will you take me to the ball? Oh, Abe, will you take me to the ball? Abraham: I can't dance. Sarah: You can't? Abraham: No. Sarah: I must go. Abraham: Please don't go! Sarah: I must! Abraham: Don't go! Sarah: I must! Abraham: Don't! Sarah: Must! Abraham: Don't, don't! Sarah: Must, must! Don Quixote: Sarah Grape! Backup Singers: Sarah Grape, Sarah Grape. Don Quixote: You are the one... Poncho: Don! What are you doing? Don Quixote: Just... Watching a little... TV, Poncho. Poncho: Well, maybe you should read a book. Don Quixote: Yeah, okay. Narrator: This has been Silly Songs with Don Quixote. Tune in next time to hear Abraham say... Abraham: Sarah! I've learned to dance! Sarah: Oh, Abe!